A real rose never wilts
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: NaruIta one-shot!. Sequel to Screw Sasuke, an ItaNaru lemon. Valentines day special! TURNED INTO A TWO-SHOT
1. pure

The sun was preparing to set behind the horizon when two Akatsuki members were checking into a cheap hotel. A blue, shark-looking man was standing next to a tall, lean Raven with long hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Why the hell do we need two rooms?!" Kisame--the blue man--burst out. "You know we're on a tight budget!"

"Calm down Kisame," Itachi sighed, " I have my own money."

"I still don't see why you need to spend your money on something so stupid!" Itachi turned to look at Kisame with red sharingon eyes.

"We _will_ stay in two different rooms and you _will _like it." The raven growled.

"Okay, okay! No need to get so snippy......" Itachi turned around to face the young woman who seemed to be frightened of them. She probably knew who they were.

"Two rooms please," Itachi asked quietly. The young woman nodded and gave him to room keys. Itachi slid over a few colored bills to the woman. "Kisame, go on ahead." He said as he handed his partner a room key on the lower level. The shark-man nodded and left to go to his room, Itachi waited until he was sure that the blue man was out of hearing range before saying, "Would you mind if I upgraded my suite to a Valentine or newly wed one?" He asked kindly.

"No problem," The girl smiled fauxly. She and Itachi exchanged room keys and the Uchiha slid over another colorful bill. Itachi nodded good night to the lady and went to find his room, which just so happened to be right next to Kisame's. _'Good thing Kisame's never heard me in bed before......'_ Itachi thought as he walked into the room.

The suite seemed to be newly furnished. It had deep red carpet, black walls with multi-colored red stripes running down them. The bed set was a dark, polished mahogany with a red comforter. The rest of the furniture, which included a love seat, couch, and a table, were all red. Itachi then pulled out an orange medical needle and tossed it into the air. With a small poof the needle transformed into a brightly dressed jinchjurichi. Naruto. Naruto looked around the room, surprised at how nicely furnished the room was and disgusted at how much the colors clashed.

"Talk about the Akatsuki all over again. Only this time with worse style!" Naruto, knowing to be as quiet as humanly possible, spoke quietly. Talking with his hands more than with his mouth. It had taken him a while to learn how to do it, but he finally accomplished it.

"Naruto-kun, I have to run a few errands, just stay here and watch television or something of that nature, alright?" Itachi ordered. The brightly colored ninja nodded his head obey fully, no mischief lurking beneath his mask. Itachi then disappeared through the door and out into the night.

Naruto walked over to the love seat, stretching while he walked. He then flopped down onto the soft cushion and brought his feet to his chest and flipped on the T.V., not really watching it.

_**Time transition!!!!!! Or....if you don't want to I could fill your head with useless shit? Well too bad. We're skipping into the *said in awed voice* FUTURE!***_

A few hours later Itachi made his way through the unlit hotel corridor, seeing perfectly thanks to the help of his sharingon. When he entered the room Naruto didn't even turn his head, he seemed to have finally gotten into the show that he was watching. Itachi walked in and set the things he held in his hands on the red, sheathed table silently. He then picked up the rose he had gotten Naruto and casually trotted over to Naruto, shedding his cloak in the process.

Observing what his lover was currently watching, Itachi smirked. Yaoi. Holding back laughter the raven knelt down behind the blond and wrapped his pale arms around him, rose held in his mouth. Naruto reached up to grab Itachi's spiny hands, but missed when the Uchiha took them back, resting them on Naruto's shoulders. Sighing, Naruto turned to face the Uchiha, not noticing the sleek movement where Itachi grabbed the white rose from his mouth and took it into his right hand. Rolling his wrist around, he paused his hand in front of Naruto's face, rose held gently in his pale hand.

"This is for you my love," Itachi smiled a true smile as he leaned in to catch Naruto's lips. He touched lips with Naruto for a second before pulling away. Naruto took the lone rose from the raven, twirling it with his fingers. "Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything..." The blond trailed off.

"You gave me something no one else could--love." Itachi purred. Before Naruto could respond Itachi continued. "Do you know why I got you this?"

"Because a rose represents love?" Said Uzamaki guessed.

"Not entirely. An old woman told me the meaning of this white rose, and I think that it represents us quite well."

"Really? What does it mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It symbolizes purity and innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, Youthfullness, heavenly, simplicity and gratitude," Itachi smile lovingly.

"Only a fool would say that doesn't reflect our relationship," Naruto whispered. "Itachi?" Looking his blond in the eyes Itachi raised his left eyebrow questioningly. "You were right, I did--or can--give you something."

"What's that Naruto-kun?"

"This," Naruto breathed. He leaned forward, catching the Uchiha's lips. The blond bit Itachi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. He roved Itachi's soft mouth, tongue dragging over his lovers perfectly white teeth. Their tongues collided before they finally pulled away. Itachi rose up from his position on the carpeted floor before Naruto said, "That's not all."

"I figured so, but why don't you join me over here Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked while motioning toward the jumbo-sized bed. A broad smile spread across Naruto's face as he clambered over the chair not near as gracefully as Itachi could have done. He hopped onto the silky comforter laying on the mattress. Itachi sat down next to the blond, waiting for whatever was to come.

Naruto, finally figuring it out, asked Itachi the obvious. "You're going to let me be seme?" Itachi nodded slowly, enjoying the grin on the blond's face grow even larger. Straddling the Uchiha's hips, Naruto pressed his lips to the hollow on the base of Itachi's neck column. Sucking and nipping, Naruto worked the patch of skin to a point were it was red and you could see the odd discoloration the veins made on his skin. Finding his work pleasing, Naruto moved down lower, but came into contact with a black, fishnet shirt. He clumsily lifted the shirt off of Itachi's masculine body before attacking his chest. Going a little too fast, Itachi took Naruto's face in his cool hands and looked into his eyes.

"Slow down, you've done this much before, you can do it," Itachi cooed. Naruto nodded his head. "It doesn't have to be perfect Naruto-kun, I'll enjoy it just because it's coming from you," Nodding his head again, Naruto continued. Slowly, the blond wrapped his arms around Itachi's torso. His arms going under the Uchiha's armpits and reappearing on his shoulders again. He then kissed the Uchiha's skin gingerly, tracing his muscles with his tongue. Seeing that he missed his lover's nipples, Naruto went back to that area. He made his way down from Itachi's collarbone to his left nipple. Naruto began to kiss it sweetly, but soon began to suck, swirling his tongue around the now perky nipple. Proceeding on to the next step, Naruto then bit Itachi's nipple, applying more and more pressure until the raven moaned.

He then repeated the treatment to the other nipple. Abusing the sensitive flesh. Itachi moaned again, much to Naruto's enjoyment. The best part, was that it was real and not fake. The blond could tell. Leaving the abused flesh to the air, Naruto started butterfly kissing Itachi's stomach down to the hem of his black sweats. Naruto's hands, which had been roaming over the Uchiha's body, now responded to their master and came down to Itachi's pants, fingering the fabric-covered elastic band. Looking up, Naruto questioned Itachi's earlier statement, but when Itachi nodded, Naruto knew that it was true.

Stripping Itachi of his pants proved to be difficult. Fumbling when he got to the knees, Itachi had to help the blond. The raven took off his shoes, where the pants had gotten caught at, which untucked his pants from them in the process. He then left the rest to Naruto, who had a sheepish grin across his face, along with a light pink blush that looked beautiful on his sun kissed skin. Naruto then crawled back up to strip Itachi of his boxers only to find that Itachi had already done that while he wasn't looking.

"Thought I'd save you the hassle," Itachi replied seductively, daring Naruto to go on. Now laying fully clothed on Itachi's bare body, Naruto unzipped his jacket, taking it off quickly. He then stripped himself of his black, netted shirt. His pants and boxers went next.

Quickly re-straddling the Uchiha, Naruto began stroking Itachi's member, attempting to get the male organ to harden. Thinking on it for a bit, Naruto finally took the length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down quickly and dragging his tongue up the member just as Itachi had done to him. The raven moaned, enjoying the pleasure that he was receiving.

Itachi's cock started to harden, much to Naruto's bliss, and he began licking up the precum. Although not as spine-tingling-good as before, the blond continued, managing to get Itachi to moan relentlessly, not holding back like he did all the other times.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked when he took his mouth from Itachi's semi-hard length.

"Hm?"

"So where's......" the blond trailed off.

"Here," Itachi tossed a small plastic bottle from its place on the bedside table. "Is that what you were looking for?" said Uzamaki nodded slowly, slightly nervous about what he was about to do.

Opening the bottle the blond poured the lotion-like stuff until it coated his three middle fingers nicely. Hesitating, Naruto asked Itachi to sit on his knees and to lean on his forearms so that his first time topping would be easier. Itachi complied. Said Uzamaki then stuck in his index finger slowly, slid it in and out a few time before adding his middle finger. When he added that finger and began scissoring Itachi groaned, Naruto then added the third and final finger. When all three of his digits rested in Itachi's entrance the blond began thrusting slowly, getting the feel of how he should do this when inside of the Uchiha. Itachi continued to moan softly.

Once confident that he could do it, Naruto withdrew his fingers from inside of his boyfriend. Taking the bottle of lube again, the blond coated his now hard member and placed it at Itachi's entrance, unknown to the blond, but very teasingly. The raven haired man groaned unnaturally. Like he was begging for Naruto to continue.

"'Tachi, you okay?" He asked confused. Itachi nodded his head indicating that he was and for Naruto to continue. "Alright......." Continuing, the blond pushed his perfect mushroom head in farther, slowly at first, waiting for Itachi to say something. Which didn't take long. Once he was inside of the raven and had thrusted weakly for a few times Itachi was already begging Naruto to go faster--not to mention harder.

Picking up the pace and thrusting into the Uchiha, Naruto felt_ alive_. His member was hardening at a quicker pace than ever before and he almost forgot about his partners own length. Remembering, the blond slowed down for a few seconds and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist to grab his throbbing member. He then started again, keeping the same pace. Itachi's moans came steadily, every thrust in, equaled one loud moan from the usually very silent ninja.

The Uchiha's member was hard, partly from the continuous pumping and the other part was a result of Naruto's handywork.

Soon Naruto's lower regions roared with pleasure as he released his seed into Itachi for the first time, barely managing to keep his scream of his lovers name muffled. Itachi came soon after, all over his stomach. The Uchiha held in Naruto's name fine, but he whispered it still.

Itachi rolled over, taking Naruto, who wasn't quite out of him, with him. The blond laughed when he saw the flushed look on the ravens face, this being the first time he had actually ever saw it. The blond then pulled out of his boyfriend and knelt beside him. Leaning in, Naruto licked the sticky substance of of Itachi's lower stomach and chest, sampling him.

"Mmmmmm, Itachi you taste really good!"

"I could say the same about you any day," Itachi said, cupping Naruto's burning crimson cheeks in his hands, then he leaned in to kiss him. Dominating for a second before pulling away. When he pulled away, the raven landed with a thud back on the pillow, pulling Naruto down with him, holding him tight. "It's time for bed." He said before pulling him closer, hugging him tightly to his chest. Itachi then laid his head on top of his lovers long, spiky, blond locks.

"I love you 'Tachi," Naruto chirped tiredly. "Thank you, not just for tonight, but for everything."

"I love you too," the raven whispered, "I'm glad that Pein sent us on this little mission.........." reaching over the blond, Itachi took hold of the white rose, spinning it in his fingers until Naruto fell asleep, snoring lightly. Itachi then quit what he was doing, and just relaxed until he fell asleep, laughing to what Kisame would have to say in the morning.

* * *

**_Okay, I'm REALLY sorry if there are any mistakes, and not just_ sorry_, but REALLY sorry. It's really late, and I just revised it to the best of my abilities considering the time. So if you see any MAJOR mistakes, not just a misplaced/missing comma, or a mispelled word/name, I mean like a misplaced modifier, or something that makes no sense what-so-ever, then PLEASE tell me!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!_** _**Oh yea, and REVIEW please!!!!**_


	2. caught

****TIME SKIPP**THE NEXT MORNING****

"Damn! Did you here those people going at it last night? I didn't sleep a wink!" Kisame muttered, just walking into the lobby.

Scoffing, Itachi said, "Sorry, I guess I was on the upper end of the stick." Itachi then turned around, his back facing the blue-skinned man, and walked outside of the establishment. Running to catch up to the raven haired man, Kisame smirked at Itachi's pleasant mood. _Damn! Itachi this happy? No way, I should probably interrogate him!_ Kisame thought.

"Hey Itachi, you ever been laid?" said blue Akatsuki member asked nonchalantly. Cocking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Itachi ignored him. "Have you?" Kisame repeated.

"Yes." Was the stoic raven's reply. _Not entirely sure yet, has the mood, but........he's missing something?_ Kisame's brow furrowed in confusement, trying to determine if this was really his partner.

"How many times?"

"Three."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy--wait, Kisame!" Itachi yelled, whacking the shark man over the head with the palm of his hand. Although yelping in pain, Kisame still managed to laugh loudly. "The hell was that? An interrogation?"

"You know me too well," Kisame muttered. "So who was it?" Itachi continued to ignore the infuriating man as they proceeded to _look for the jinchjurichi_. Hours passed without any breaks for food, water or for the usage of the facilities. Naruto, used to the breaks, grew restless; the blond was tired, thirsty, and had to pee.

"Hiccup!" chirped Itachi's weapon pouch. In the confines of the pouch, Naruto was struggling to keep his figure as a medical needle, while holding back a storm of the hiccups. Itachi's head snapped back, colliding in the center of his shoulder blades. Sighing, Itachi silently prayed to the heavens that his partner would brush off the noise and that his lover would be able to contain the obnoxious noise. Karma wasn't on Itachi's side.

"The hell was that Itachi?"

"What was what?" _Play with his senses, make him think he's hearing things....._the elder raven prayed.

"I just heard it again, and it's coming from your ass," The blue Akatsuki member questioned, eyes widening in horror. "Itachi, what are you hiding from me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kisame jerked Itachi up by the collar of the _Dawn's _cloak and looked the Uchiha square in the eye.

"You know _exactly_ what you are hiding! Give it up Itachi!" Grabbing a hold of his partner's hand, Itachi dropped to the hard, dry ground before continuing to their next destination.

As Itachi and Kisame travelled, it was unbearably quiet for Naruto. They still refused to take any breaks, and he had just barely managed to hold himself together. Kisame was pissed at Itachi's standoff towards him and wouldn't speak even if expected too. The landscape didn't change too drastically as the pair walked at a slower pace than usual, not caring whether Pein wanted them back by the end of the week so that they could change bases. They would just have to wait.

Once they arrived at a town named Eronolle, the partners in crime checked into a shabby hotel, ordering two seperate rooms once again. Kisame, seeming paranoid, took the key from the frightened old man before dashing off to his room. Itachi was once again right beside his partner, unbenoest to the fish.

Once in the room Itachi and Naruto threw their things at the unforgiving wall, Naruto sprinted towards the bathroom before Itachi could hop in the shower. Itachi laughed silently at Naruto's priority, considering the fact that he had bought to go ramen not five minutes ago. Setting it down on the bedside table the raven walked calmly into the bathroom, watching his blond drinking from the pouring spout splashing water all around the sink.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's midsection and kissed his neck column seductively. "Would you like to take a shower with me Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, licking the column from top to bottom, teasing his lover.

"Who wouldn't?" Naruto said, stripping off his jacket before turning to his boyfriend and puhing the cloak onto the tiled floor, not caring if it got stepped on. Taking off the rest of Itachi's clothes quickly, Naruto then moved on to his own.

Naruto tugged on his black, fishnet shirt, pulling it over his hips, then sliding it back down to just above his pant line. Gradually getting higher and higher, Naruto reached his mid section were he kept repeating the motion, beckoning Itachi to come and help him. Itachi bent down to grab the hem of Naruto's shirt with his snow white teeth, pulling it over his lover's head.

The blond then dipped his hips down, dropping all his weight so he was in a crouching position. From there he unbuttoned his pants and played with the zipper, giving Itachi an erection.

"Get this ninja a pole!" Itachi whispered sarcastically, enjoying the display.

Naruto litterally looked like a hotter, guy version of the Pussycat Dolls--combined (no offense to them, I do like their music--3 songs.......but they're not as slutty as Girliscious! Although their song stupid shit is good!). Rising up on the balls of his feet, Naruto slid down his pants, revealing his neon thongs.

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi questioned the feminine underpants. "I thought you would like them..."Naruto trailed off, lust leaking through every word.

"It worked," Itachi muttered, embracing his lover. He then looped the G-string around his forefinger, toying with the skimpy lingerie. "Can I take it off?" Naruto nodded, but as Itachi reached for it, Naruto slapped his hands away.

"With your mouth."

Snickering, Itachi lowered his mouth to the underwear, turning Naruto so that he could get a nice view of his blond's ass. Moaning, the raven bit the top piece before wrapping his tongue around the fabric and trailing it down the middle branch of fabric. Being sure to tickle Naruto on his way down, Itachi trailed his tongue lightly across the surface of Naruto's skin, forcing a loud moan out of the blond. The thong glided down slowly, until it was far enough down that Naruto could step out of it.

Naruto shoved Itachi into the shower, following suit. They turned on the hot water; they let it cascade down their sweaty bodies, enjoying the feeling of warm water prance over their skin.

Naruto snatched the shampoo from the shelf and squirted a fair amount onto his hand, he then lathered the soap and began rubbing Itachi's scalp. Itachi's black hair shown with a purple tint to it as he rinsed his long locks. Itachi returned the gesture. Pulling him closer, Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's butt, massaging the firm shape. Naruto moaned loudly, mewling inaudibly.

Naruto moaned loudly as Naruto prepared himself to enter his lover. "Shhh love, Kisame's right next door," Itachi growled, holding in a moan. Itachi kept on massaging all the tender spots, careful as not to miss any, making Naruto moan loudly each time, and also hushing him. The two were enveloped so much in their activities that when a man pounded on the door to their room they both jumped, Naruto slipping as he came back down and making Itachi fall on top of him. Itachi, ignoring the pounding, used the position for his advantage.

He straddled the blond and kissed him. He then attacked Naruto's neck column, sucking and biting on his tender spots, making sure that Naruot was thoroughly enjoying himself.

-

Kisame continued banging his fist on the door, eager to see what the ruckus was, he was in the mood to litterally kill whoever was being erotic and stupid. _The point of a hotel is to actually _'sleep_'!!!!!!_ Kisame thought, annoyed.

He burst through the door and kicked open the bathroom door, sending it plowing into the wall at the other end of the bathroom.

-

Itachi glanced up, scowling, then returned to what he was originally doing.

"Kismame, do you _have_ to disturb me?" Itachi inquired fiercely.

"Itachi?!" Kisame squeaked with surprise. _Why the hell is he doing that with the jinchjurichi? And what in god's name made that boy _let_ Itachi screw him?_

Itachi, seeing as he would be getting no were like this, turned around, laying Naruto on his stomach, cuddling him close to his chest. Itachi's pale, masculine leg was sprawled out over Naruto's abdomen, blocking the view. "What's your problem Kisame?"

"Why? W-why are you have sex with our target?!"

"I've been having sex with our target, ever since Sasuke became the Akatsuki's ally," Itachi answered bordly, obviously wanting to get back to making love to Naruto. Itachi kissed Naruto chastely on the lips, feeling his erection throb against the blond's leg. "You will not tell anyone, especially leader-sama, or Tobi. You will keep this secret and if you want us to be quiet you will buy earplugs, got it?"

"Got it," Kisame answered like a little child after getting chastised.

"Now if you'll excuse me....." Itachi drifted off, becoming distracted with Naruto's body. Kismae turned around and left with a bloody nose, going to grab earplugs so that he can be alert for the travel back to the base tomorrow. No need to chase after the jinchjurichi when you already have him right? No need to tell anybody unless you're on a suicide mission right? Right.

* * *

**_Okay! this is the end! So it has turned into a two shot!!! YAY!!! (clap for me) I will now work on a second shot for ahem get a room! and then it's time for me to get to work on the long road home okayz? kz! So plz review and tell me how I did, thanx!!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i DON NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER OF MY FF POSTED ON THIS SIGHT! IF I DID, THEN THE SIGHT WOULD BE CALLED !!!!!! (but its not!!!)  
_**


End file.
